


Fate/Absolute Fake

by Sesaria_Herluna



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossover, Gen, Heroic Spirit-lized Characters, Holy Grail War (Fate)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:41:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24813253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sesaria_Herluna/pseuds/Sesaria_Herluna
Summary: LOFTER搬运存档脑洞向超剧透纯设定做梦梦见了作为天道为梅林改写命运，醒来的时候觉得这是命运启示我cp荒的时候嗑回AM，于是就忍不住开脑洞，因为传说里面是Arthur会在最需要他的时候重新归来拯救他的子民，这个场合太微妙且遥远了。Merlin活着等了都一千多年了，继续等一个末世也太惨了吧……这样的话更快见面的方法——果然还是圣杯战争吗？而且应和传说，怎么着也该是人理烧却或至少是核平不列颠岛这样的大事件吧？结合之前在群里提到的HP×fate，打了一整天的鸡血。就有了这么个垃圾玩意儿。目前只有大纲和设定，不要期待。
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort, Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)





	Fate/Absolute Fake

背景/主线：fate线太复杂了，平行世界吧，所以圣杯并不是fsn里面那样的，可能更像是fgo？就是第四次可以成功且可以许愿的，庞大魔力资源的结晶？连接根源的话……啊啊不管了。HP六年级时，Albus濒死，Draco正在LV的命令之下准备Hogwarts的入侵。就在此时，Snape传来消息给凤凰社，说有一神秘人物为黑魔王献上了一本古籍，告诉了他，自己准备举办一场圣杯战争，而战争胜者的战利品就是万能的许愿机——圣杯。Snape带来了古籍的副本，凤凰社如临大敌决定也加入战争。双方都选取了候选的人，等待令咒显现，然后各自召唤，圣杯战争开始。但其实这次圣杯战争不过是异星神想要将这个世界线的人类史作为燃料的手段而已。他们能否识破阴谋，携手拯救自己的人类史呢？

**Saber**  
真名：Arthur Pendragon  
个人资料：沉睡千年的不列颠王，应圣遗物梅林法杖残骸的召唤而来，只为赢取圣杯。再度苏醒，他的愿望是……？

技能1 领袖气质 A   
领导力、决策力与鼓舞士气的能力   
技能2 直觉 A   
在战斗中看破敌方的攻击，瞬间认清对自己而言最适合的行动   
技能3 过去未来之王 A   
不列颠岛上的攻击力、恢复力和魔力加成 

职阶技能  
对魔力 D（电视剧里的魔抗真的太差了）   
骑乘 A 

宝具 对城宝具 EX（因身处英国而等级提升）誓约胜利之剑 Excalibur  
对敌方全体发动强大的攻击，自身宝具威力提升 

御主：Harry Potter，愿望是LV的彻底死亡。内心深处未被发现的愿望，是彻底摆脱出生以来被预言诅咒一般的人生  
  
  
 **Archer**  
真名：尤瑞艾莉 或许会出现伪从者解Lancer的心结，不过暂时不考虑这个   
个人资料：同FGO，我就不写了……   
御主：Ginny？如果是Draco或是Lucius也会很有意思   
  
  
**Lancer**  
真名：Loki——拟似从者，年轻的Albus Dumbledore  
个人资料：不是以最擅长的Caster职阶现界，导致很多能力无法使用，以Lancer职阶降格现界的火神却觉醒着不同的愿望。   
究竟是Odin的义兄弟还是养子？这种事情根本无关紧要！还有，可以不要盯着别人的嘴看吗？（有伤疤）   
降格的Loki以拟似从者的方式使用着本身已经一只脚踏入死域的Dumbledore的身体，顺便把他——变年轻了？从者就是要以全胜时期的形态存在嘛！论谎言与煽动，我们还真是不分伯仲的“恶人”呀~哪怕这善的气息着实令人讨厌。

虽然原身的灵魂已经离开，但愿望却——？ 

技能1 诡计之神 A  
既能兵不血刃平息争端，又能无中生有挑起战争，招摇撞骗，花招百出，诡计多端   
技能2 谎言之神 A   
拥有轻易让别人相信自己谎言的能力，且具有类似于燕青“二重身”的能力，可以化作各种模样而难以被识破   
技能3 日行千里 B+   
有一双号称神行的千里鞋，能够日行千里并且爬山涉水如履平地 

职阶技能  
对魔力 EX   
神性 A   
阵地作成 B（如果是Caster的话可以高到A+或EX）   
单独行动 E+~C+ 

个人资料·秘：Lancer的Loki渴望着回到尚未与Odin结契的那一刻，告别那之后终将毁灭的悲惨命运，彻底斩断那焚尽诸神的伤痛与悲恨。而与他契合的Dumbledore，内心深处的愿望是——？（顺，从者遇到某老熟人的时候大概会很精彩了）

宝具 对城宝具 A+ 阋墙之枪，虚妄之盟 Lokasenna   
毁灭神界的拟似诸神黄昏再度上演，火神对身处的界域发动无差别的大规模攻击，好似冈尼尔又好似血盟仪式的长枪，象征着充斥着仇恨、怨怒、鄙薄的破碎血亲关系，化作闪电流星般的天火从空中直坠而下，毒火蔓延（自杀性袭击，虽然不至于像Stella，但会依然会伤得很重） 

御主：Severus Snape，表面上对凤凰社的愿望是魔法界的和平和LV的毁灭，表面上对LV的愿望是LV愿望的副本，但其实圣杯给予其令咒所基于的强烈愿望，是回到一切悔恨都还未发生的过去。顺便，为了假做忠诚，Snape在圣杯战争早期就在LV的命令下让度了2划令咒  
  
  
**Rider**  
真名：Kilgharrah  
个人资料：指引Merlin的最初导师，被囚禁又重获自由的巨龙。神龙血脉与Merlin相连。虽然本身并不是那么强力的英灵，但本来也是作为Merlin参加圣杯战争的入场券被召唤的，要说起来的话……御主已经有超英灵的能力了……

技能1 千里眼 A   
主要体现在预言未来的能力上。但有时候似乎不是那么精准   
技能2 神兵作成 C+   
剧中Excalibur是Kilgharrah作成的，但神兵也就作成了这一件，且能力相较于传说有限，故而为C+   
技能3 英雄塑造 EX   
Merlin的引导者之一，也是最初教导他魔法的导师之一 

职阶技能  
对魔力 C   
骑乘 A   
龙种 EX   
神性 C 

宝具 对军宝具 B- 囚龙之怒 Wrath of the Dragon  
被囚禁的巨龙重获自由，羽翼、利爪与龙炎将Camelot的守军击得溃不成军。对敌方全体发动强大龙属性攻击 

御主：Merlin，为了再次见到Arthur加入圣杯战争，千里眼观测到了世界线的烧却，因此也是为了阻止毁灭而来。人形自走魔法，并不是真正意义上的人类，根据FGO宇宙和医生的对话，以及官方设定集，虽然是不一样的Merlin，但在能力上大概也是冠位资格了，纯粹看他想不想给自己弄个灵基。  
  
  
**Caster**  
真名：Tom Marvolo Riddle(Lord Voldemort)  
个人资料：不爽……以caster现界的黑魔王相当不爽……为什么他的御主会是一个连皮毛都不懂的麻瓜啊？！而他竟然回到了自己和那该死的Potter还活着的时代？！这一次……这一次，他一定不会再失败！

技能1 不世天才 A   
不使用咒文或连接魔术回路就够发动魔术的能力，使用禁咒（包括不可饶恕三咒与其他禁忌咒语）和古老拟神代咒语的能力，与临时创造全新术法的能力。对应了他生前的魔法造诣   
技能2 白色恐怖 A   
给对手造成濒死的恐惧感与大规模的不安情绪   
技能3 七之魂器 A   
强大的战斗续行，就像赫拉克勒斯（Berserker）的十二试炼，首先是只要不被杀死8次就不会被消灭，其次由于魂器毁灭的耐死性，前7次时无效化全部B级以下攻击。如果遇到伊莉雅那样强大的御主，只要有时间的话，减少的苏生次数亦可以恢复

职阶技能  
阵地作成 B+   
道具作成 A   
单独行动 B 

个人资料·秘：幸运值低到面板甚至想给E-……当然，黑魔王是连对御主都会死死隐藏这一点的——超优等生的成绩单上不允许有如此污点！真名要好好保护，毕竟——凡是老魔杖发出的咒语就如生前一般有效且无法防御也太欺负幸运E了吧？！

宝具 对城~对界宝具 ？死之征服者 The Most Powerful and Dangerous Dark Wizard of All Time   
区别于EA，对界能力仅限于对固有结界。破坏魔咒、防御、结界或建筑结构本身（=自带无敌贯通），并对敌方全体发动强大攻击 

御主：Morgan Fay，看上去是个麻瓜，但其实是Morgana的转世，因为愿望是谋杀养父Yuther Pendry（Uther Pendragon）而自己不被警察抓，所以一召唤成功，愿望就实现了  
  
  
**Assassin**  
真名：La Llorona  
个人资料：美国西部与墨西哥传说中的幽灵。关于她的故事有着多种传说。一说她是想要傍上贵族的穷家女，但贵族看不上她，并提出如果她没有未婚生出那三个孩子，他还可以考虑。为了证明她的爱，她亲手杀死了自己的孩子，却依旧遭到了拒绝。悲痛欲绝，她日夜漫步在河边呼唤着自己的孩子，最终投河自杀。另有一说，一个穷人娶了一个美丽的妻子，告诉她他们养不起孩子。但女子还是接二连三地生下了孩子。男人将他们一一溺毙。当男人将他们的又一个孩子投入河中后，悲痛欲绝的女人拉扯着生产后的伤口追随自己的孩子而去。还有一说，女子是一名寡妇，丈夫去世后她过度抑郁，无心照料孩子，便将他们投入了水中。哀痛过后，她生出了悔意，再去寻找时却发现他们已经无迹可寻。于是她也跳入了河中溺水而亡。甚至有传说具体到，女子曾名Maria。而传言的最后，人们总会告诫自己的朋友——小心深夜女子的哭泣声，尤其是水域边，那或许是La Llorona在无望地寻找着自己的孩子。

技能1 无辜的怪物 A   
被传说魔化成彻底的鬼魂幽灵，物理性攻击无效   
技能2 魅惑的呼唤 B   
呼唤孩子的声音，可以令人陷入悲伤和死亡的意象之中无法自拔   
技能3 溺亡 C   
有水环境的移动和攻击加成 

职阶技能  
气息遮断 EX

宝具 对人宝具 B 死兆恸哭 Omen of Death   
以哭声为信，将敌方单体困入自身布满浓雾的固有结界，并将其沉入河中溺亡。对未成年人特攻 

御主：Amos Diggory，为复活亡子而来  
  
  
**Berserker？**  
真名：Harry Potter  
个人资料：明明可以是saber，可以是rider，也可以是阶位不那么高的caster（认真的，咕哒揍了两个beast拯救了人理也不过才开位而已。HP的魔法还是不要闭眼吹了，caster召唤的话大概也就三星从者。死神之主的话大概是把尺子，不过不是迦勒底的话，特殊职阶也不会首先考虑啦），却偏偏以berserker的职阶被召唤，若是被认识的人知道恐怕会惊得下巴都掉下来。又或者……他真的是berserker吗？

技能1 天选之人 A   
近乎Ruler的天赐，包含着强大的幸运和“启示”这样战斗中的第六感   
技能2 绝处逢生 EX   
在绝境中扭转局面并最终转危为安的奇迹之力，关联宝具 恶命无脱·活下来的男孩（The Boy Who Lived），以残血不死的能力和较快的战后恢复呈现战斗续行   
技能3 黄金律 B？   
虽然说是黄金律B，但谁也不知道Harry的两座金库是不是也和A的基督山伯爵一般富可敌国，又或者说，可能他自己也不知道 

职阶技能？  
狂化 D-   
对魔力 B+   
骑乘 A+ 

职阶技能 **Avenger** √  
复仇者 C   
忘却补正 A   
自我回复 EX 

个人资料·真：从平行宇宙的未来而来。那个宇宙的Harry既没有获得Snape的记忆，又在前往禁林的途中被好友发现，拦了下来。最终战被拖延了数月才终于以和原著相近的方式结束。战后被清扫公开的Snape封存在校长保险柜内的记忆，使以为终于能稍歇片刻的Harry再度陷入困境——这一次，他再度被推向了大众的对立面。为保护他而死的好友，为杀他而来的好友……恶不会因为一个人的消失而终结，造就恶之结晶的恶在降神的奇迹之外只会不断蔓延。诱劝哄骗到谴责胁迫，自发的牺牲献祭变成全方位的绑架，恩义与爱反变为了坚持“错”行的无限勇气。Harry或是魂片？救世之善或是灭世之恶？在近乎狂化的困兽之斗后，孤身一人的救世之星在绝望与怨愤之中，被自己曾经舍命保护的人们以数道合法的索命咒（与其他效力同等的咒语）终结了生命。不再有机械降神的美好结局，车站之中，少年转身而去，带着对性恶之世的诅咒与复仇的悲愤，踏上了英灵座。  
虽然复仇之心与善的本性背离，但忘却补正却十分强大，被绝望和悲怨反复围困。

宝具？ 对人宝具 C 英雄之堕 The Hero Betrayed  
类似于狛爵的毒炎，使别人将他误认作berserker的不祥黑气，实际上是死前绝望怨念的具现化。与狛爵相同，精神干涉能力对他的效果会因此减弱，还能隐藏自身的能力与职阶，让对手看到伪造的情报

宝具 对人~对军宝具 ？超世谬善之恶诅 Diabolus Ex Machina  
对敌方全体发动渗透型、带诅咒效果的强大攻击。对人特攻

御主：Lord Voldemort，排斥对外物的依赖，从一开始就不相信万能许愿机，所以对方给出进一步的答案是第三法。因为第三法是骗人的说法，而圣杯战争的英灵召唤从结果上是阻止毁灭，所以抑止力并没有对以第三法为目标的探索进行负面的干涉


End file.
